Correct Guess
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Sequel to Guess Who. Rukia meets the one she'd thought she'd seen that one time ago. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **_Implied _yaoi_ established relationship, bad language. I own nothing but the idea. This is a sequel to **Guess Who.**

* * *

_**~x~**_

**Correct Guess**

**~x~**

"Mother fuck-!" Shiro screeched as he bolted upright, holding his heads in both deathly pale hands.

Rukia, the one that had attacked him, (having used a kido blast in an attempt to kill him when she saw a Hollow so close to the sleeping Ichigo) jumped back when he did, blinking at the colorful swear words he was now issuing forth.

After a moment, Shiro forced open his eyes, still holding his throbbing head in his hands, and glared death at the raven haired shinigami. "Wha' th' fuck, bitch!" He growled, removing one hand from his head to place it on the edge of the bed, leaning over the still sleeping orange haired substitute shinigami.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at the Hollow and opened her mouth to retort angrily when a sleepy voice sounded out.

"Shiro … cold …" Ichigo mumbled, curling in on himself a little in an attempt to warm up.

Rukia then noticed at that time two things: one- Ichigo apparently knew this Hollow and his name so it wasn't dangerous to him; two- both Ichigo and the supposed Shiro were stark naked. She blushed heavily, averting her eyes from the bare pair, noticing that Ichigo was only half covered since the Hollow had sat up and taken the blanket with him.

Shiro glared at Rukia a minute more before settling back down with a murmur to the half-conscious Ichigo. "Hai, hai." He never looked away from the awkward, blushing girl standing a ways from the bed as he lay back down to spoon his body back around Ichigo's and pull the blanket back up over them.

Rukia swore she heard the orange head purr when the albino did this and she caught the mumble Ichigo uttered. "Love ya, Shi…" She watched in shock as her prickly brash friend declared his love for the **Hollow** and even snuggled into the albino's embrace. When she finally tore her gaze away from Ichigo, her eyes connected with Shiro's watchful orbs and she flushed when she saw triumphant smugness within them.

The albino leaned over Ichigo real slow and whispered in the orange head's ear, never breaking eye contact with Rukia. "Love ya, Ichi." The message was crystal clear. _'He's mine.' _Those black and golden orbs practically sung those words and they were proved when Ichigo purred, turned in Shiro's arms, and blindly kissed the albino with another murmur. "Shi…"

Shiro grinned hugely at Rukia, and she fled the room to escape from those laughing eyes and that smug, grinning face.

* * *

When Shiro had finished smexing up his favorite orange haired King and settled down for a nice long nap, he hadn't expected to be woken up in the middle of the night with a kido blast to the head. After that Kuchiki bitch had left, he cackled silently after her, going back to bury his face in orange tresses and fell back asleep with a wide gleeful grin stretched across his features.

The next morning, Shiro blinked open his eyes to be met with the sight of orange hair (normal) and the top of a raven head (abnormal). The Hollow propped himself up on an elbow to see that the female shinigami was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed and obviously in deep thought, no doubt about him and King.

Shiro carefully maneuvered himself so he wouldn't wake Ichigo curled up against his side and poked the back of Rukia's head. "Wha' are ya doin', shinigami?" He muttered.

Rukia faceplanted into the floor and Shiro sweatdropped. Oops. Guess he'd hit her too hard, but hell if he was apologizing.

The petite woman lifted herself up off the floor and rubbed her nose and the back of her head with a hand each before turning to glare at Shiro. "You didn't have to push me." She grumbled before turning all the way around, kneeling on the floor before the bed but keeping her eyes averted from both males on said piece of furniture. "When...?" She began but trailed off, unsure of how to start her questions of the apparent couple.

Shiro rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "I ain't th' one t' tell ya. Ya should wait till Ichi wakes up, he'll tell ya." He mumbled, flopping back onto the bed with a yawn and stretch.

"Okay…" Rukia murmured before she stood up, dusted herself off and looked down at the sleeping orange head. "ICHIGO!" She yelled, surprising Shiro so much that he actually jumped but he quickly recovered and hissed at the girl, sitting back up.

"Bitch! Don' wake 'im up _now!_"

Too late. Ichigo bolted upright and instinctually latched onto Shiro's arm as he faced Rukia, eyes wide with surprise but still bleary with sleep. The ochre orbs narrowed back down to normal size when he realized it was just Rukia and he grumbled at her, still unaware of the situation.

"Rkia, what the hell?" He yawned and rubbed over his eyes with his free arm before he then picked up on the scene. Shiro. And him. Naked. In the same bed. In the same room. At the same time. As Rukia.

"Shit." He cursed, looking nervously with the beginnings of a blush between his amused/pissed looking lover and a just plain pissed Rukia.

"Ichigo." Rukia began, struggling to keep the words coming out as a growl since Shiro was still glaring Zangetsu sized daggers at her for waking up his King. "Who is he and why are you in bed with him? A Hollow." She gritted out, fists clenched to keep from attacking the orange head since said Hollow looked like he would use the daggers he was glaring at her to decapitate her if she tried.

Ichigo's blushed and fidgeted, looking down into his lap where he had subconsciously twined his and Shiro's fingers together to comfort himself. "Well, you see … uh, Shiro's …. er, he's … ah … _my_ Hollow." He ground out difficultly, looking away from his lap and into Shiro's so he could turn his face further away from Rukia. God, this was so embarrassing. He just wanted to hide under the blanket until this all went away.

Shiro snickered when he heard the thought and cooed teasingly at his embarrassed lover. "Aw! Is wil' King scwared so much of da midget tha' he wants t' hide under da bwanket?" His grin grew wider when Ichigo blushed harder, almost a scarlet color now, and punched his shoulder weakly in his mortification.

"Shiro!" Ichigo hissed before giving into his childish whim and ducked under the blanket to hide.

The albino howled in laughter that made Rukia jump in surprise at the unexpected mirth filled sound. Shiro cut off with a yelp, however, when the bulge that was called Ichigo moved and obviously caused him some kind of pain to get him to stop.

"Ow! Hey! Tha' wasn' very nice, King!" Shiro protested and was going to continue Rukia cleared her throat to get his attention back to her.

"Since Ichigo doesn't look like he won't be coming out anytime soon, will _you_ answer my questions?" She asked, eyeing the pale form warily still, just in case. He didn't seem _too_ dangerous if Ichigo wasn't threatened but she couldn't be too sure as of yet.

Shiro grimaced. "Nah, I don' wanna. Go ask ole Hat-n-Clogs. He knows bout me an' King 'ere," At this part he affectionately patted the lump that was Ichigo's ass, receiving a squeak and minute flailing under the blanket. "So he'll gladly answer any of yer lil questions."

Rukia scowled at him before stomping off. "Fine! I will!" She snapped as she left to go beat the answers to her questions out of the hat wearing shop keeper.

Shiro snickered after her and poked Ichigo. "Ya can come out now, King. Th' midget's gone now." He informed with mock assurance.

The lump that was Ichigo's head shook back and forth. "I'm never coming out from under here again."

Shiro cracked up again.

* * *

_:3 hee~ Review plz!_


End file.
